


Christmas on the Bus

by AddictedToTea, They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Melinda May cannot cook, Phil and his fanboying tendencies, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda Secret Santa, The Bus, The Bus family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedToTea/pseuds/AddictedToTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: And boy, was she determined. The white leather couches were literally covered in tinsel, a huge christmas tree set up in the middle of the common area, complete with gold beading, delicate glass baubles and lights.Written for Philinda Secret Santa 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilythedwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/gifts).



It’s nearing Christmas Eve, and most of the team were in a holiday spirit. They had been given the week off and everyone was unwinding and relaxing. Everyone, but Skye that is. She had declared that she would make this the best christmas ever.

“Since it’s basically our first christmas, I thought that we could go all out this year… And here’s what we’re gonna do!”

And boy, was she determined. The white leather couches were literally covered in tinsel, a huge christmas tree set up in the middle of the common area, complete with gold beading, delicate glass baubles and lights. The supporting wooden pillars were draped with string lights and numerous pinecone wreaths with berries embedded artistically along the branches of pine were placed on the tables around the plane. Fairy lights hung from the banisters leading down to the hangar and various scented candles flickered from their perch on the shelves and coffee table, giving the whole atmosphere a homely feel. 

She even managed to convince Fitzsimmons to manufacture a machine that sprayed snow into the air; the snow would evaporate as soon as it touched a surface yet still maintained its fluffy texture mid-air. 

Skye had connected her laptop with the speakers and had been playing Michael Bublé’s Christmas Deluxe Album on repeat all day. Yet the team couldn’t find it in them to be annoyed. 

Jemma was preparing her grandmother’s traditional christmas turkey with stuffing, strips of bacon laid on top and lightly drizzled cranberry sauce with Fitz occasionally helping.

A tantalising smell wafted through the bus. Coulson was baking all sorts of desserts, now ending with sugar cookies, his cheeks flushed from the heat. Plates upon plates of christmassy desserts were laid out upon the holly-decked kitchen counter.. Among them, perfectly iced christmas cookies, marbled brownies and the remaining crumbs of molten chocolate cake.  
May spent most of the time on the couch, balancing a cup of tea or trying to sneak into the kitchen to steal Phil’s icing tubes. Wandering into the kitchen, she casts her gaze towards Phil who was still focused on piping a perfect flower on the few remaining cookies and placed her dish on the counter in front of him. She smiles at him between forkfuls of the most delectable chocolate molten cake that only Phil could make and watched him work his magic. 

Meanwhile, Skye skipped around passing out mugs filled with eggnog or hot chocolate with little marshmallows and whipped cream on top. 

In some way, their activities mirrored one of a family, working alongside each other, preparing christmas dinner, Skye felt like a kid again. Surrounded by a family who cared about her.

*A few hours later*

While the main course simmered in the oven, with succulent scents diffusing into the air, Fitzsimmons, Phil and Skye started playing Rummikub on the carpet and the occasional outbursts of “You have got to be kidding me” and Fitz’s “Oh mother of all things” could be heard. Melinda eased herself between Phil and Skye, fluidly folding her legs beneath her as she shifts into a comfortable position and observed the game.  
In the midst of all the laughter and Christmas cheer, the oven pinged in the background.

After a delicious dinner of traditional dishes and scrumptious dessert, the team gathered around the tree where all the gifts lay wrapped up and fancy-looking, complete with their owner’s names on them.

Fitz received an extremely cute, furry stuffed monkey with velcro hands and a book that he’d been wanting “The various textile strengths of industrial wires” whilst Jemma acquired a mug that said “Biochemist by day, Cat lover by night” and a T-Shirt that says “Once I told a chemistry joke. There was no reaction”. Since it was now common knowledge that she’s a huge cat lover and she hugged Skye, after realising that she was her Secret Santa.

Phil received 2 sweatshirts, with a ” I don’t look the type but I love suits” slogan and a grey striped pattern that said “Paws for days” and a pair of sweatpants which turns out to be from Jemma, because she claims that he has a distinct lack of comfortable every-day clothing.

To which he protested “I would have casual wear if May would stop stealing all my sweatshirts…” He smirked at her, all too familiar with her kleptomaniac tendencies, while the team stared at May, who’s lips lifted in a side-smirk and took another sip of her whisky-spiked earl-grey. 

Phil then handed a wrapped cylindrical package to May who flashed a confused look at him before opening it.

It was a snow globe. Something Melinda had longed for ever since she gave up ice skating. There was a figure skater in the arabesque position and snowbanks on the side. The elegant skates flashed silver and reflected the sparkles that adorned the dress of the figurine. The substructure was simple, yet stylish. Pure white ceramic with silver tendrils curling up and wrapping around the base. She sent Phil a soft smile, and raised an eyebrow in question who gazed almost tenderly back at her. 

Skye had received a necklace with charms of everyone’s initials hanging from a silver chain. Everyone had contributed for it, to thank her for the amazing christmas they’d had.

As the evening progressed they all slowly began to feel tired as the activities of the day finally began to take effect. Eventually all of the team but May, retired to bed with tired but happy smiles, and Skye declaring it “the BEST Christmas ever!”

Turning the orb over and over again, she was so caught up in admiring the design of the elegant snow globe, that she nearly missed the words imprinted into the pedestal. Tilting the bottom so the engraving was in the light emitted from the lamps.

Phil's voice sounded behind her.  
“You mean a lot to me too” 

At this, her head snaps up, her face alight with wonder and … love. She couldn't breathe, her heart was somewhere in her throat and all she could do was stare. Melinda May wasn’t known for being a very talkative person, but somehow, just seeing her speechless… Something about it just made his smirk wider. 

“Did you like it?” he motioned towards the snow globe in her hand.

“I love you” She winced inwardly, averting her eyes to the floor. “I… I mean, I love it, thank you.” silently cursing herself for the temporary lapse in judgement. Blaming her lack of filter to the copious amounts of mulled wine she had consumed earlier. Yet she'd drunk more before and managed to make better decisions than right now.

“Melinda… “ Curling his fingers under her chin, Phil tilted her head up, forcing her dark eyes to look into his lighter ones. He could see the turmoil within, the confusion, the doubt swirling within, the ever-present worry that her feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. But underneath it all was the warmth and compassionate that he knew and loved about Melinda May. The space between them minimal in this moment, and without thinking, he cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her. Her lips moved in sync with his, passion and excitement igniting with every caress of his lips against her. His fingers threaded through her hair, the other holding her waist tightly, pressing her against him. 

After a long moment, they pulled apart, resting their forehead against each other. Smiling dopily at him, a matching expression on his face, Melinda pressed a quick kiss against his lips, before returning to her bunk.

He’s unable to move for at least another minute, and when he finally gathers his wits, he just smiles, thinking that they’ve waited too damn long.


End file.
